Vic's The god that was! Wiki
Campaign Setting The vast empire of Valeria has stood for over 500 years stretching from the ocean of Seif to the great mountains of thunder's fury and south to the forsaken lands, east to the boarders of the lands of mist and north to the betrayed lands; Valeria is a shimmering beacon of human might with the capital city of Caymoor and dwarven city of shinon (jewel) or the Orc fortress of Otwick (blood stone) near the betrayed lands. With powerful army's to keep order and Law the empire has flourished. With no current wars to fund it, corruption and decadence have begun to creep in. Many places thought safe are less traveled and rumors of outlaw's raiding far outlying towns are ignored. Retrieved from "http://vicsthegodthatwas.wikia.com/wiki/Valeria" WELCOME Currently working on D&D 3.5 campain: "The god that was!" this is a Fanticy action roll playing game. Wiki page offers a great one rescource for all our online roll playing. Instead of having piles of papers between me and, players. This is also for anyone who might be interested in joining us. If you are interested in playing email me: masterearly. I will be using a some names and pictures that source from Castle Age on facebook and Wizards of the Coast published pictures. All the rest is creative imagination. Enjoy! GAME TIME & PROGRAMS Games are run once a week 3-4 Hours long, with MapTool(most current update) and Skype. Starting Campaign Spring 2012. PC & GM Rescources http://www.wizards.com/dnd/default.aspx http://www.d20srd.org/ http://www.rpgmapshare.com/ Player web sites Game Master stuff http://donjon.bin.sh/inn/ House Rules 1. First level hit dice is Max. Rolling for hit dice at each level, player has the option for DM to roll. Player must take DM roll. 2. Extra exsperiance is awarded players who keep their character sheet and notes upated on the web page. 3. Current Alignment restriction any non-evil. 3.1. Evil alignment's will be considered on a case by case and working on being redeemed. (sell your self) 4. Monster races will be considred on a case by case 5. Instead of selecting a type of creature against which to apply a bonus on certain skills and damage rolls, the ranger selects a specific natural environment and gains bonuses when in that environment. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. gaming: It's all about having fun! Approved books for feats & items: PHB 1 & 2, Monster Manual, Draconomicon, Book of exalted deeds, Magic compendium, DMG, ELHB, D&DG, more to follow based on campaign and adventures. Playable Races: Human / Dwarf / Elf / gnome / Half-Elf / Half-Orc / Half-Dwarf / Halfling / Half celestial / Half fiend / half dragon / Warforged Moster Races: Minotaur / Dragon / Undead / Outsider Approved Classes: Barbarian / Bard / Cleric / Druid / Fighter / Monk / Paladin / Ranger Ranger / Rogue / Sorcerer / Wizard / Knight Approved Prestegue Classes: Anointed Knight / more comming... Player Characters Player 1 / Player 2 / Player 3 Player 4 / Player 5 / Player 6 Deities The god That Was / The Oracle Ambrosia / Malekus / Corvintheus Aurora / Azeron / Mephiet Angelus / Rhea / Helios / Dak / Zel / Nessus / Asmodeus Emerald Dragon / Demi gods NPC INFO Legands: Murth / Tamarin / Bridget Note Worthy Valerian's: Vaulin / Cid / Penelope / mercedes / Morrigan / Elena / Wanted: Dante / Sano Betrayed lands: Aroldir / Zavorak / Lands of mist: Aeris / Torran Forsaken Lands: Araxis / Thya-Tian Empire: Terra / Adriana / Miriana / Misa / Ameron Edea / Dragan / Garlan / Nautica / Riku & Miku / Shino World Location Information Valeria Shinon Arrow Head Caymoor Castonia Birds Fall Bastol Silverkin Boarder lands / Lands of Mist / Underdark / Pass of Shadow Forsaken Lands / Sea of Seif / Mountains of Thunder's Fury Death's Head Cravass Darokin Thya-tian Empire Valerian History History / History of the gods / Wars Faction's and organizations Ruby Knights / Purple Lotus / Silver fleet / Monk's Of Enlightenment Caymoor City Guard empty Season 1 Episode 1: --- Episode 2: --- Episode 3: --- Episode 4: --- Season 2 Episode 1: --- Episode 2: --- Episode 3: --- Episode 4: --- Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Valeria Category:Land of Mist Category:Blasted Lands Category:Great Desert Category:Forsaken lands Category:Betrayed lands